Get well soon Mac
by BAUMember
Summary: My version of the start of Point of View, when Stella finds Mac after his fall, smacked love, not really smutty but still good...


**A/N…This is my latest smacked story taken from Point of View, I recently watched the very start of the episode where Mac gets pushed over the railings, this is what happens if it was Stella who discovered Mac and not Don, smacked a plenty, enjoy….**

"Mac" Stella's voiced echoed as she screamed his name, looking over the 4th floor balcony she saw her partner lie motionless on the ground, "We have a officer down, send EMS here now" Stella yelled into the radio as she ran down the stairs towards Mac, the only noise that could be heard was the echo of Stella's heels as they hit the marbled floor.

Rushing to his side Stella dropped to her knees with a thud, "Mac can you hear me, open your eyes" Stella pleaded as she held his hand, a trickle of blood fell from the side of his mouth indicating he had a serious internal injurys, "Stella where are you" yelled a voice from the entrance of the building, "Don in here" Stella replied to the young detective who was now at her side, "What happened" asked a shocked Don as he looked at Mac, "We where chasing a suspect, when Mac caught him there was a scuffle and he threw Mac from the 4th floor" Stella replied.

Looking up to the 4th floor, Don wondered if anyone could survive a fall from that height, as he looked back at Stella he saw her tears, "He will be Ok" Don soothed as he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, the next few minuets where a blur as the paramedics turned up along with police backup, "Can I go with him" Stella asked as she watched them wheel Mac towards the truck, "Sure" smiled the young man as he moved to let her sit in the back, "Call me with news Don said as the doors began to close" "I will" replied Stella as she looked at Don.

Soon the EMS truck was tearing its way threw the streets of New York towards the Angel of Mercy, "Mac hang in there, please fight this" Stella urged her partner as she gently held his hand, just then the monitor began to beep, "Were loosing him" yelled the paramedic as he ripped Mac's shirt to place the shock pads on his chest, "No Mac you cant die" Stella sobbed when she saw his body get shocked twice, just then the machine showed a rhythm indicating that Mac's heart was beating, sighing Stella mouthed a thank you to the man who had just saved Mac,

Pulling up out side the ER Stella watched as Mac was wheeled away, she tried to follow but was stopped at the second set of doors, "Ma'am you cant go in there, I will show you to the family room" spoke a nurse as she gently held Stella's arm and guided her to the small room, stepping inside Stella looked around it was painted white with red chairs a small table and some toys made it look smaller, taking a seat Stella placed her head in her hands and sobbed, just then the ringing of her phone caused her to look up, pulling the cell from her pocket she looked at the caller ID, "Don".

"Hey Don" Stella answered,

"We have the guy Stella he is on his way to the precinct, how is Mac" Don asked

"I don't know he was rushed to surgery when we arrived but no one has come to speak to me yet" Stella replied.

"Ok hang in there we will be there soon" Don spoke softly trying to comfort his friend.

"Ok Do I will see you soon" Stella said before hanging up.

The next hour seemed to be the longest of Stella's life, as she waited for news on Mac, she hoped that when they came it would be good new that she was told.

Just then the doctor entered "Detective Bonasera" the doctor asked as Stella stood up, "How's Mac" came the first question, "Detective Taylor has sustained some serious injuries he had concussion and we are not sure when he will wake up, he also has three broken ribs and his left arm is broken" replied the doctor, "Oh god" Stella sobbed as she tried to keep her self from collapsing, "Can I see him" she asked , "Yes no problem follow me" replied the doctor as he left the room, with Stella hot on his heels.

Walking into Mac's room Stella gasped, he had a bandage around his head his chest was bare apart from the bandages covering his broken ribs and he had a plaster cast on his left arm, his face looked pale with speckles of dried blood around his hair line, taking a deep breath Stella slowly walked to his bed side and lifted his hand, gently rubbing it she began to speak, "Hey Mac its me, I know you can hear me, you need to open your eyes and get better, please open your eyes" she almost cried, leaning closer she rubbed her nose with his and kissed his lips so softly that it felt unreal, pulling back Stella looked at Mac she had never been this close to his face before, taking in every detail she looked as his eye lids his lips and a very small scar he had under his chin.

Stella was in such deep thought as she looked at Mac's face that she didn't hear Danny and Lindsay enter until Lindsay placed her hand on Stella's, "Stella" Lindsay whispered so that she didn't giver scare her, looking up Stella almost fell into Lindsay's arms when she saw the young detective stand beside her, "Shh its Ok I got you" Lindsay soothed as she held Stella in her arms and felt her tears fall, a few minuets later Stella sat up and composed her self, "What did the doctor say" asked Danny as he approached her side, "He has concussion 3 broken ribs and a broken left arm" Stella replied remembering what the doctor had told her earlier.

As the rest of the team arrived Stella hoped that hearing there voices would help Mac to wake up, they all chatted about random stuff and filled Mac in on the case, "Ok people visiting time is over" smiled the nurse as she looked at the team, Stella was about to speak when the nurse started to speak again, "Detective Bonasera you can stay, we will give you some blankets so you can get some sleep, "Thanks" Stella smiled, as she said goodbye to the team.

"Call as soon as there is any change" Lindsay said as they hugged

"I will, thanks you guys" Stella replied as she hugged the others, watching them leave the room she waited till they where out of sight before she turned to Mac, pulling the chair closer to his bed she held his right hand and gave it a small kiss, placing her head on the bed she let her eyes close before falling asleep.

Opening his eyes Mac scanned the room, it was pale white, he tried to move but when he did a searing pain shot threw his body "Ouch" he moaned moving his head slightly he could see his left arm was in a plaster cast, letting his eyes wander down his body he saw a mass of brown curls next to his right hand he could make out a face from under the mass of hair, she was asleep, placing his finger upon her nose Mac hoped that he could get her to wake up, watching he eyes flutter open Mac laid his head back on the soft pillow and watched as she lifted her weary head.

"Mac you are awake" Stella smiled when his blue eyes met her green ones, Stella waited for a response, "Mac can you hear me its Stella, please speak to me" she pleaded, watching Mac's face Stella saw his lips move and mutter 3 words that she didn't want to hear, "Who are you" Mac asked in a raspy voice, Stella felt her face drop as he asked who she was, he didn't remember her, just as she was about to stand up she felt his hand pull her back, "Stella" Mac whispered, turning back to face Mac, Stella noticed his cheeky grin upon his face.

"Dan you Taylor that's not funny" Stella yelled as the tears fell, "I thought you couldn't remember me" Stella sobbed.

Seeing Stella so upset Mac regretted what he said, "Stella I'm sorry" he whispered lifting his hand to her face, placing a finger under her chin he tilted her head up to face his, "You know if you where not all ready injured I would make sure you where after that stunt" Stella said as she moved closer to Mac, "Sorry" came another reply from Mac.

"Ok I will forgive you on one condition" she smiled, "What is that" Mac asked, slowly leaning forward Stella replied "That I can kiss you" she smiled stopping her lips inches from Mac's, "Help your self" Mac replied with a smile.

Just then Stella touched Mac's lips with hers and kissed him gently before pulling back, "Is that it" Mac asked a little disappointed "No that's just for starters, this is the real thing" Stella smiled as she leaned back in and kissed Mac, only this time they deepened the kiss, letting there tongues dwell, Mac and Stella got lost so in the passion until the need for air came across them, "Wow" Mac smiled as he looked into Stella's eyes, "Yes wow" Stella laughed as their foreheads met. "You need to sleep" Stella smiled when she saw Mac yawn, "I know will you lay with me" Mac asked as he moved slightly causing a little pain to him self, "Of course I will" Stella replied, getting comfortable next to Mac Stella placed her head on his shoulder and let her eyes close, feeling his body heat seep threw her clothes made her feel all warm and safe.

"Ok that's you free to go home now" smiled the nurse 4 days after Mac was admitted, "Thanks" Mac smiled, he hand one hand wrapped around Stella's waist as he left the hospital, the journey back to Mac's was quick due to the streets being almost deserted, "Home sweet home" Stella smiled as she opened the door to Mac's apartment letting Mac enter first, "So what would you like do first" Stella asked as she closed the door, turning around she felt Mac's body press against her and push her up against the door, "I want to make love to you" Mac replied as he kissed her neck, "Mmac" came a small moan from Stella as she felt Mac's lip trace her collar bone and down to her chest area, using his one good hand Mac slowly unbuttoned her green blouse, pulling in from her body Mac admired her green satin bra that housed two tanned breast's.

"Bed room" Stella mumbled as Mac sucked her nipple threw the fabric of her bra, taking her hand Mac led the way, stepping inside the dimly lit room, Mac and Stella undressed each other and laid on the bed, Mac was on his back as Stella straddled him, sliding on to his cock Stella sighed when he entered her, slowly rocking Stella leaned down to kiss Mac, "I love you" she smiled "Love you" Mac replied as he gently thrust up to meet her, as they took it slow and steady both Mac and Stella knew that they wanted this night to be special as it would be the first night of many for the new couple who never wanted to share this moment with anyone again apart from each other….

**So did you like, if you did please RnR, thanks, my other story's will be updated soon, you guys rock…..**


End file.
